Mr and Mrs Pendragon
by Babybee61
Summary: Written orginally for a LJ competiton, I came 2nd :    The Doctor decides to take Amy and Rory to his favourite time in History, the Wedding of Arthur and Gwen; but is there more to their visit than recreational purposes? Contains Arthur/Gwen


bTitle:/b Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon

bThemes and/or Prompt/s/b Crossover

bAuthor:/b Babybee61

bRating:/b T, just to be safe.

bWord count:/b 5,727

bCharacters/Pairings:/b Arthur/Gwen, 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory, Merlin, Gwaine, Morgana, Elyan, Gaius, Lancelot, Rose (mentioned briefly)

bSpoilers/Warnings:b Spoilers for Merlin Series 3 and Doctor Who Series 5

bDisclaimer:/b I own Nothing. The Characters belong to the BBC and I am just having fun with them.

bSummary:/b The Doctor decides to take Amy and Rory to Arthur and Guinevere's Wedding.

bAuthor's notes:/b This is the first time I have done a Crossover so please be kind. I had always wanted to do a crossover with DW and Merlin and now I finally have, so please enjoy.

Amy Pond awoke to the sound of the Doctor's joyous laughter and out of tune song filling the TARDIS, groaning as she realised that she was alone and Rory had obviously beaten her out of bed; she lazily threw her legs over the edge of the bed and followed her ears to where the Doctor resided. Eventually finding herself where she usually found herself, the main console room.

"Aha, Pond! Glad to see you are finally up!" He laughed, flicking a few switches on the TARDIS console. Amy looked at the Doctor critically, as she spied Rory with his face in his hands on the other side of the room.

"What the hell are you wearing? Is that a Cloak?" Amy gestured to the royal red garment hanging from his shoulders, which had a golden dragon emblazoned upon it. "Where did you get a Cloak from?"

"First, never underestimate my wardrobe Pond. I have things in there that you wouldn't believe people would ever wear. Most of it is from the 1970's, I'll give that to you, but it takes up most of the TARDIS. Second I think red brings out my eyes, don't you? And C, I wear cloaks now...Cloaks are cool." He swished his cloak, which was far too long for him, around his body before tripping up on himself and falling face first onto the glass floor below. "Got to work on that" he said rising again, and pulling a few levers on the console yet again. "Moving swiftly on!"

"Where are we going?" Rory said, which sounded like it had been said for the millionth time, removing his face from his hands and walking over to kiss Amy on the cheek.

"We're off to see one of my favourite events in History!" The Doctor cheered, humming a soft tune as he flew around the TARDIS, his cloak billowing behind him.

"That narrows it down" Amy muttered under her breath, holding Rory's hand comfortingly.

"Watch it Pond, or you don't get to come!" He smiled. "You two need to get changed, I know it will be hard for you to cover up Pond, but this is a very important event," The Doctor was practically jumping up and down with excitement, like a small child in a sweet shop.

"And which event would this be?" Amy sighed, stifling a Yawn.

"The wedding of Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere!" He laughed, touching another button on the console which sent all three of them flying.

**DARDARDARDAR**

Guinevere was pacing up and down her chambers, she could hear the rushing about outside in both the courtyard and the corridor outside. She fiddled with the engagement ring that had once belonged to Igraine Pendragon nervously. The fine white opal that sat in the middle had been there for a year, and it was now time for it to gain a companion with her wedding ring. The sight of her immaculate hair, made the future Queen pause and look at herself in the mirror. Gone were the wild unkempt curls that she had become so accustomed to, and the tame and styled curls took their place. No flowers graced her hair as it was improper for Queens to wear such common things in their regal scalps and no simple flowing dress adorned her figure instead an expensive, royal wedding dress (which would also be used at her Coronation next week) sat on a dummy, ready to be worn. The fuss that had been made during the making of that dress, Gwen has insisted on at least making her wedding dress which had caused an upset to the Royal seamstresses for days; before Guinevere had relented and allowed them to make her dress, though several changes had been made from the original design, and because she could not wear them in her hair, many flowers were added to the design to make it more 'Gwen' like.

Gwen eyed her breakfast that Merlin had brought up earlier that morning, with a rather impish look on his face and jokes about how nervous Arthur was, so much so that he had not given Merlin any orders that morning at all. This had only made Gwen nervous, and the fruit and porridge that Merlin had given her remained untouched. She resisted the urge to fling herself onto the bed through fear of not being able to walk when she wanted to as her legs would turn to jelly. She was not nervous at all in marrying Arthur, she had loved him for so long now that it seemed the most natural thing in the world, and having kept her word to Arthur, it had been 730 days since she and Arthur had met in that alcove. She looked her hands, and they were shaking, and she smiled placing her hands behind her back. There was a sudden knock on the door. Guinevere took a deep breath and headed towards her chamber doors.

"...Why did I have to be the squire?" an irritable voice said from the other side of the door. Gwen frowned and was met with a rather tall man who she did not recognise. He had brown hair with warm eyes which widened when he saw her.

"Yes?" Guinevere said, hiding behind the door.

"My Lady," he bowed lowly, "I have a gift sent from his majesty the King. He says he hopes it brings you great happiness," The man presented a plush blue jewellery box to Gwen.

"Thank you..." She took it from his hands, holding it against her chest. "What is your name, I know most people around here but I cannot place you?"

"My name? My name is Rory, Milady," He bowed yet again.

"Please stop with the bowing. But Thank you for this Rory, please enjoy the rest of your day," Guinevere smiled as Rory walked away again, leaving a bemused bride behind him. She took the box and bought it over to her table. Carefully undoing the clasp that held it together, she opened it. There was a magnificent necklace which was entirely made of diamond flowers with earrings to match. Guinevere smiled as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Arthur Pendragon was also pacing around his room. He was already dressed, his chainmail clinking as he walked up and down his chambers. His crown lay precariously on the table and his cloak was lying on the back of his chair. Arthur did what he usually did when he was facing times of distress or inner turmoil. Had he not been in a cave when he had found out about Morgana he would have moved to this spot to contemplate. He did as all Pendragons do; he looked out of his window into the courtyard below. It was busy to say the least. He spotted Gwaine wearing his new outfit that had been purchased just for the occasion several ladies swooned as he walked by and he turned to wink at them. Arthur chuckled, that was so simply Gwaine. But something in the corner of his eye made him turn his head.

A blue box.

It was like nothing he had ever seen before, and he wondered if it had always been there. But he surely would have noticed something so ostentatious that could not possibly be of Camelot design. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Arthur turned away from the blue box and sat on the bench, facing away from the courtyard. "Come in" He commanded. The door creaked open and from behind it came Elyan. He smiled awkwardly as Arthur beckoned him to come in. "Sir Elyan, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I came to check that you were feeling well Sire" Elyan, who was fully dressed, replied.

"A little nervous but I hear that it is common." Arthur smiled. Elyan sighed.

"You know how much I respect and honour you Milord. And how grateful I am to be in the position that you have granted me. When I was a child I would never have dreamed of becoming a Knight of Camelot," Elyan's voice remained a steady.

"Yes Elyan, I do," Arthur replied cautiously.

"But Gwen is my Sister. And when the two of you are married, we will be family. And you will be my brother in law first and the King second. And as such, if you ever do anything to hurt my baby sister, I will not hesitate to defend her. Even if it means going against you as King," Arthur nodded solemnly, he had expected this conversation for a while, he had anticipated it.

"Elyan, I understand completely. But you need to know that I love your sister with all my heart and I would never do anything to upset her or hurt her in any way," Arthur got up and touched Elyan's shoulders. "And if I ever did, I give you permission to go against me as king as from today we shall be brothers, and Morgana is my sister and that didn't stop he going against my father as King or myself as crown Prince. I give you permission." Arthur smiled. Elyan and Arthur laughed.

**AGAGAGAGAGAG**

"Rory, did you visit the future Queen?" the Doctor laughed, he and Amy were sitting in the Royal gardens in Camelot. The physic paper had told the guards that The Doctor and Amy were siblings and Rory was their servant.

"Did you know that Guinevere was black?" Rory asked, sitting down.

"So what is wrong with her being black?" Amy replied, sipping the wine that had been given to her and the Doctor upon their arrival.

"Nothing, it's just in all the legends she was white. Not what I expected is all," Rory ran his fingers through his hair.

"Of course the legend says she is white, the people who wrote them were bigoted. They could not imagine a black woman as Queen of England so they made a small change. You English like to conform don't you?" The Doctor muttered.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm Scottish," Amy stood up, smoothing down her blue dress. "The ceremony is going to start soon we should be getting ready."

"Oh, yes Amy that reminds me. Do go and help Guinevere get ready. She's going to need the help of a married woman." The Doctor lay back on the bench, soaking up the rays. "Rory do take her there,"

"Fine, come Milady," Rory took her hand, and Amy smiled seductively and walked off together.

"NO CANOODLING!" The Doctor yelled after them, after waiting a safe time the Doctor sat up, checking that the coast was clear he took out his sonic screwdriver and it began to beep. "Now for the real reason I am here." The Doctor whispered, following his device.

Elsewhere, Rory and Amy were around the corner from Guinevere's chambers, but they heard voices which made them stop.

"Guinevere please, you know how I feel about you. I am begging you please don't marry him," The mystery voice echoed out of the open door that led to Guinevere's chambers.

"Lancelot I have told you once and I shall tell you a thousand times yet again. I love Arthur, I always will. Yes we have a history, I'm not denying that, but when we met for the second time it was unfair of me to take advantage of you. I'm sorry but I think that you should leave." Guinevere's desperate voice whispered.

"Oh my God, Lancelot and Guinevere? He's trying to break them up." Rory said.

"I'm not going to let it happen," Amy said determinedly.

"I'm not ready to give up on you Gwen, I lo-" Lancelot was interrupted, by Amy knocking on the door.

"Excuse me My Lady, I was sent to help you get ready. It is nearly time after all. But if you were busy I can leave," Amy said sweetly, an unusual English accent rang through the corridor. Rory smiled looking at Amy and walked away.

"No, no it's fine. Sir Lancelot was just leaving," the bride gestured to the door.

"My Lady," Lancelot bowed stiffly and left the room. Amy glared at him as he left, but she could not help but notice that Guinevere seemed very tense. Once Lancelot left Amy turned to the future Queen.

"I'm so sorry, let us continue with our preparations." Gwen smiled.

Amy helped Guinevere on with her dress. It was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. It was a long floor length dress with a lemon yellow colour that complimented her coffee skin immensely. The purple coat-like section seemed to make her look more like the Queen she would become and she remembered vaguely from her childhood that Purple was the colour of royalty. Amy could not help but notice the nervousness of the bride, and decided to address them.

"Are you very nervous My Lady?" Amy asked, fastening the buttons on the back of Guinevere's dress. Gwen laughed.

"Very. You cannot imagine,"

"Don't panic. When I was getting married, the nerves got to me. I ended up going...very far away. But I came back in the end. Because I love my husband, and I could not imagine living life without him." Amy smiled wistfully, remembering her time with the Doctor.

"You speak such wisdom for one so young. How long have you been married?" Guinevere asked.

"A very... long time. But it seems to pass by in seconds. You'll see, I'm sure that you will be a great Queen," Amy helped Gwen on with her purple overcoat.

"I'm glad that you think so. Not many do. What is your name?"

"I'm Amy, Amy of...Leadworth," She replied.

"Amy? That is a funny name." Guinevere joked, "I've never heard of somebody called Amy"

"Well its short for Amelia, if you prefer My Lady," Amy run her hands over the smooth silk.

"Lady Amelia of Leadworth. I am glad to have met you, and I hope to see you again," Amy took this as a signal to leave, and curtseyed before walking out of the Chambers. Coming to the conclusion that Guinevere was a rather lovely woman.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"Come on, come on!" The Doctor was creeping around the castle, following the Sonic Screwdriver. The deserted corridor was right by the Kings Chambers and the Doctor was searching feverishly for the cause. Before the Sonic screwdriver suddenly dimmed and switched off. "Oh no! I didn't mean that, come on Sonicy we can work this out, I didn't mean to shout. Please work for me," The Doctor whispered to his treasured device, before realising that he wasn't alone. Turning around he saw a young man, staring questionably at him. His eyebrow rose.

"Who are you? And what business do you have here in the King's Palace?" he asked. The Doctor noticed he must be a peasant, judging by the brown coat he wore, and the neckerchief around his neck.

"Nobody," The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver into his pocket. "I am simply a visitor for the Wedding. The real question is, who are you?" The young man stared at him, before replying.

"I am Merlin. Servant to King Arthur." He replied. The Doctor was beaming.

"You're Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"THE Merlin?" The Doctor was jumping with joy.

"How many Merlin's do you know?" Merlin replied, The Doctor walked over to him.

"Well you are a little younger than I expected, and the ears are little big-"

"Hey!"

"But can I just say..." The Doctor whispered, "I am a HUGE fan of your work!" he rubbed his hands together.

"My work?"

"Tell me, have you met the Lady of the Lake yet? She is a beauty, but I'd watch out for either Nimueh or Morgana, they have this whole conspiracy theory which involves a tree, and let's just say things get a little eternity based. But other than that. Well done! Just well done. You are my favourite sorcerer ever!" The Doctor rambled on.

"You know I'm a sorcerer? How?" Merlin looked afraid.

"That's not important, I'm just so glad to have met you!" The Doctor took Merlin's hand and shook it violently. "I must go now, but remember to keep your eyes peeled." The Doctor released Merlin and began to walk away when he suddenly turned back.

"Oh and Merlin," He shouted.

"Yes?" Merlin had a confused look on his face.

"Eat something. You are far too skinny," And with that comment he turned the corner, though his laughter could still be heard, leaving a bemused Merlin stood in his wake.

Before long the Doctor found Amy and Rory standing in a corridor. Rory was looking extremely bored and Amy was playing with her hair. The blue dress clearly making her uncomfortable compared to her usual attire.

"How did people wear these every day?" She asked Rory.

"I don't know but I think you look nice," Rory smiled, kissing her hand.

"Watch it Ponds! You'll never guess who I met?" The Doctor bounded in.

"Who?" Rory said in a bored tone "All I got to meet was Mary the Kitchen cook."

"Merlin! He's an odd fellow but I've always wanted to meet him!" The Doctor was jumping.

"Mary said that there was a scandal about this whole wedding. Something about Guinevere? But she wouldn't tell me what it was, do you know Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Guinevere was not always nobility. For most of her life she was simply Gwen, daughter of Tom the Blacksmith, sister to Elyan and maidservant to the Lady Morgana. It caused quite a stir; for Prince Arthur, as he was then, to court a Servant." The Doctor explained.

"Very Prince William and Kate Middleton," Amy sniggered.

"No, Gwen is a proper commoner. She is not middle class like Ms. Middleton. Anyway, the ceremony is about to begin. You should get inside." The Doctor gestured for them to enter the Great Hall.

"Aren't you coming?" Rory asked.

"I'll follow in a moment" the Doctor replied, watching his two companions leave.

**DARDARDARDAR**

"Arthur, it's time for you to go down. Everybody is assembled." Merlin entered the Kings chambers. Arthur was sitting down on his bed, his legs tapping anxiously. He made no acknowledgement of Merlin's arrival. "Arthur?" Still nothing, Merlin paused, utterly perplexed, "Clot pole?"

"What if I can't make her happy Merlin?" He spoke so quietly that Merlin couldn't be sure that he had heard it at all.

"What?" He asked, moving closer to the King. "Of course you can make her happy. You are the King of Camelot, what have you not got to give her?"

"She's smart, funny, intelligent, brave and fearless all at the same time," Looked at Merlin desperately.

"You do realise that Smart and intelligent mean the same thing?" Merlin attempted to break the ice.

"In less than an hour I'm not just going to be Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. But also Guinevere's Husband. I am going to have somebody to look after, somebody to take responsibility for, somebody who relies upon me. What if I can't deal with it Merlin? I can't bear to make Guinevere unhappy," Arthur rambled.

"Arthur, Arthur listen to me."Merlin put his hand on the King's shoulder," You and Gwen have been as good as married for the last 18 months. You have been looking after her, getting her clothes, taking responsibility for her and she already relies upon you anyway. The only difference now is that she will be sharing your bed and you will be treated as equals, not only to each other but to everybody else at court." Merlin said. "But you must remember that for every thing that Gwen relies upon you for...you also rely upon her. Every time something has happened to the girl for the last...3...4 years?"

"4 and a half years actually" Arthur confirmed

"For the last 4 and a half years, any harm that come unto Gwen, whether it being kidnapped by Hengist, or being sentenced to death by your own father you were affected and defended her. She makes your clothes, she nurses you when you are ill...even if you have had an argument," Arthur sniggered at Merlin mentioning this, "She has taken some of the responsibility off of your shoulders by offering her counsel... you both need each other. And you will both make one another undeniably happy."

Arthur looked up at his confidant. Over the last 5 years, Merlin had transformed from servant to friend. The counsel that his friend had given him was second to none over the years, followed closely by Guinevere, and he was forever in his debt for not only being there for him, but as well as introducing him to his wife. Even though they had both known each other from the age of 9, it was not for another 12 years, when Merlin arrived, that he had really begun to notice her.

"Thank you Merlin... Now fetch me my crown." Arthur smiled. Merlin beamed.

"I thought you didn't get nervous?" Merlin smugly said.

"Shut up Merlin," The king retorted.

Neither of the men knew that an all too similar conversation was happening on the other side of the castle. Guinevere was pacing her room, Elyan vainly attempting to calm her down as she roamed about in her shoeless feet. Her heart beating far faster than it ever had before, and her hands sweating.

"What if he changes his mind Elyan? What if he decides that it was stupid to marry a commoner and doesn't want to marry me anymore?" Guinevere had an air of eccentricity about her. "What if he dumps me at the alter... what if he doesn't show up at all?" Gwen collapsed into a waiting chair.

"Guinevere Thomas, calm down!" Elyan finally said. Gwen looked up at him. "For some reason, that I can't quite contemplate, Arthur loves you. He wants to marry you, and he wants you to be the mother of his children." Guinevere blushed at this. "For the two years that I have been here, he has been trailing after you like some lost puppy, and he gets uncontrollably jealous whenever anybody else, other than Merlin and I, even look at you."

"But I'm just a servant Elyan, he can still change his mind," Gwen sighed. Elyan frowned and pulled a piece of parchment from the inside of his jacket.

"I went to see him earlier. To give him the talk, see as Dad is not available to do so."

"Oh Elyan you didn't?" Gwen put her face to her hands in embarrassment.

"Anyway, after our discussion he gave me this and instructed me to give it to you if you were nervous. I think this qualifies, so here you go," He handed the letter to her. Guinevere balanced it in her hands before cautiously opening it.

_Dear Guinevere, _

_Simply put, I love you and I always will. I cannot wait to marry you. Don't be nervous, and I shall see you soon my love. _

_Arthur _

_X_

Gwen smiled, and hugged it close to her chest.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

The Doctor hid in the shadows as he heard footsteps coming, shrinking into a nearby alcove he saw that King Arthur and Merlin walk by, waiting to make an entrance. Neither of them said anything, but the King was quite visibly nervous and the Doctor simply smiled at this. When the doors opened, Arthur stepped grandly into the hall and began his procession in. A few moments later Guinevere, escorted by her brother, waited to begin the rest of her life as Guinevere Pendragon. The Doctor looked at her with complex emotion before she too made her entrance into the great hall.

The Doctor sighed. Now came the moment that he had been waiting for. She was sure to arrive any second now. He waited. When he thought that perhaps she was not coming after all, there was a sudden gust of wind, and the Lady Morgana appeared before him. She wore a gown of the darkest black and her pale skin only made it stand out even more. She sniggered as she fixed her hair ready to make a grand entrance herself when the Doctor revealed himself from his hiding place. Morgana smiled again.

"That was a very foolish thing to do young man. You should have stayed in your hiding space, for now I have no choice but to end you," She snarled. The Doctor bowed his head in defeat, before taking his sonic screwdriver and locking the door to the Great Hall.

"I'm not a young man, Morgana. And you should think twice before you threaten me," The Doctor replied in his most level voice.

"You dare use my name? Do you know who I am?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't care who you are you are no Lord Voldemort. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself... Albus Dumbledore, Philosophers stone...You'll read it one day. Anyway I know what you are planning and I have come to stop you." The Doctor replied. Morgana laughed shrilly.

"Like somebody like you can stop somebody like me! I am Morgan le fey, the most feared sorceress in the whole of Albion." Morgana snapped.

"And I'm the Doctor, the most feared person in the entire world,"

Guinevere made her way up the aisle, gripping Elyan's arm as she went. She saw many friendly faces as she walked. She saw Lady Amelia of Leadworth who was standing next to the squire who had delivered the necklace which now lay around her neck. She spotted Gwaine in the crowd, and he winked at her, making her laugh. She was soon nearing the alter and she spotted Merlin who waved and smiled encouragingly. That's when she saw him. Arthur stood there in all his finery. His red cloak hung regally off his shoulders, and his head turned towards her. His smile comforted her to no end, Elyan kissed her cheek and passed her over to Arthur, who took both of her hands, Love and Adoration in his eyes.

"My Lords, Ladies and Gentleman of Camelot .We are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient rite of hand fasting, the union of King Arthur Pendragon and Lady Guinevere of Camelot" Geoffrey of Monmouth declared. "Is it your wish Arthur to become one with this woman?"

"It is," He replied almost cutting him off. He squeezed Guinevere's hands a little tighter in comfort. Geoffrey of Monmouth nodded.

"And is it your wish Guinevere to become one with this man?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"It is," She beamed back to Arthur, and squeezed his hands in recognition. Arthur smiled back at her.

"Do any say nay?" There was a slight bang and a crash that came from outside of the hall, but inside there was only silence. Arthur and Gwen breathed sigh of relief.

"Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite and these two people will be joined as one under the law and the future rule of Camelot. With this Garland, I do tie a knot. By doing so bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity," Arthur and Gwen were smiling at each other. Amy Pond was watching from afar, crying silently.

"I thought you didn't cry?" Rory whispered.

"Shut up! I do love me a wedding," Amy replied.

"Repeat after Me. I Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

"I Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

"I shall not seek to change thee in any way."

"I shall not seek to change thee in any way." Arthur repeated rubbing Guinevere's hands.

"I shall respect thee as I respect myself,"

"I shall respect thee as I respect myself," Arthur finished. Geoffrey nodded.

"Guinevere, repeat after me." Gwen nodded, "I Guinevere Thomas," Geoffrey began.

"I Guinevere Thomas"

"I shall not seek to change thee in any way,"

"I shall not seek to change thee in any way," Gwen replied

"I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

"I shall respect thee as I respect myself," Gwen finished.

"Rings must now be exchanged in order to seal the marriage in Spirit and in doctrine," Geoffrey announced, handing Arthur and Gwen the rings. They both slipped them onto each other's left hands, and smiled; both looking towards Geoffrey. "I now pronounce you to be, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride,"

Arthur leaned over gently to kiss his beloved, softly on the lips. The hand fastening garlands had not yet been removed which made it quite awkward. They were greeted with loud rounds of applause and a wolf whistle, which was sure to be Gwaine's, in the crowd.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Pendragon." Arthur whispered into his wife's ear. Guinevere smiled. Suddenly the doors banged open. Revealing Morgana behind its puff of smoke. Arthur pushed Gwen behind him, trying to free himself from the garland.

"Well, Well, Well. Isn't this very cosy." She snarled. The whole room was silent.

"Who do you think she is?" Rory whispered to Amy.

"Ex girlfriend?" she replied.

"Maybe."

"It seems my invitation to my own brothers wedding simply got misplaced. And my best friend," Morgana tutted.

"You are not welcome here," Guinevere said firmly, moving from behind Arthur, much to his irritation.

"Sweet Guinevere, how we used to hope we would be family. And now we are." She cackled.

"Leave now and no harm will come to you," Guinevere replied.

"See now Gwen, that would work, for I have come to kill you both," she snarled. Then a large clang sounded through the hall, and Morgana fell to the ground. The Doctor stood behind her clutching a frying pan. There were titters in the hall.

"I'm sorry I just thought she was being a bit rude. She turns up late and she didn't even bring a present," The Doctor stepped over the witch, and proceeded to walk towards the newlyweds."I'm the Doctor by the way. Beautiful service had me in tears and I have attended a good few weddings."

Morgana began to stir, the Doctor ran over to her. "Stay away from her Coronation next week. You have been warned." He stood back and he watched her disappear again from the room. There were several out cries.

"Doctor." The King spoke, The Doctor turned around. "Please stay for the feast," The Doctor Smiled.

**AGAGAGAGAGAG**

The Feast was still in full swing and Arthur and Gwen were sitting at the top table, smiling and laughing. Arthur was playing with his wife's curls, and she laughed, kissing him lightly on the lips. The Doctor smiled on from a distance, Rory and Amy soon joined him.

"You can't help but play the hero can you?" Amy smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The Doctor took another sip from his goblet.

"How did you know that Morgana was going to be here?" Rory asked. "They didn't have a clue, so how did you?"

"Unless you had been here before?" Amy nudged him. Their conversation was interrupted by the approaching King and soon to be Queen.

"My lord," The Doctor bowed, "Milady," He kissed Gwen's hand.

"Doctor, I just wanted to thank you. For what you did. I understand that you held her off until Guinevere and I were married." King Arthur began.

"We can't thank you enough," Guinevere continued, looking at the Doctor with a strange look in her eyes.

"It's no problem really. I do love a wedding, and yours is by far the best that I have attended," The Doctor smiled.

"Please feel free to stay for as long as you like. I shall have Merlin make up a guest room for you," Arthur offered, Guinevere nodding in agreement. Rory and Amy looked delighted at the prospect of staying, but the Doctor shook his head.

"I thank your Highnesses greatly but my sister and I are on the way to meet our cousins, and we simply must be on our way." The Doctor replied, much to his companions disdain.

"Then I wish you a safe and prosperous journey. And always remember that you are a friend of Camelot," Arthur took out his hand ready for it to be shaken, the Doctor obliged.

"It was lovely to meet the both of you, and I wish you the best of luck," The Doctor bowed as the happy couple walked away from them. He smiled, that was when he noticed him. The old physician was looking across the room to where the Doctor stood, and upon meeting his gaze he smiled at him. The Doctor smiled back across to his old friend, raising his goblet of wine in a cheery disposition causing Gaius to imitate him. How he had aged, the Doctor thought, for the last time he had seen him was but 20 years old and here he was 50 years later. This saddened the Doctor as it was the primary reason he abandoned his companions, to see them wither and die, as Gaius was doing, hurt his heart. He had promised Rose that he would not abandon her and he had, and as he looked across to Rory and Amy, who were holding each other's hands, he wondered how long they would be with him, before they got tired of him or they began to age and wanted to settle down. Days? Months? Years perhaps? The Doctor once again looked across to Gaius who was talking animatedly with Merlin and The Doctor laughed to himself, turning away.

**DARDARDARDAR**

The next morning, Arthur Pendragon looked out of his window again. Looking across the courtyard, he could see the reminders of the night before. There were still flower petals strewn on the courtyard and several mugs of ale littering the cobbles. He saw Gawain supporting Lancelot, both of them were wearing the clothes from the night before, and he wondered if either of them had gotten any sleep. That was when he realised that it was gone. The blue box that he had seen yesterday had simply disappeared and he wondered if he had simply imagined seeing the thing. Arthur heard a noise coming from his bed and he smiled. Guinevere was stirring and Arthur began walking back to his bed, preparing to see Guinevere wake up for the first time...


End file.
